


When She Says Baby

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Reluctant Schmoop, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Elle leaves, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Says Baby

**Author's Note:**

> More adventures.

"I'm proud of you."

"Hmm? What, me? Why?"

"You behaved yourself. I don't even think I saw you scowl tonight. You were sensational."

"I'm always sensational, Reid. I thought you knew that by now."

Spencer chuckled as his arm went around Elle's shoulders. There was a movie in the DVD player, and they were desultorily watching it. Her flight was due to leave at eleven the next day, and he'd said he'd take her to the airport. He missed her already.

She closed her eyes wen his lips brushed her temple, snuggled against his side a little reluctantly. She'd thought about sleeping on the couch that night instead of in the bed, just so she could get used to the feeling of him not being next to her when she woke up. She didn't know when she'd see him again after this, and if it was going to be a while, she wanted to begin the weaning process now.

On the other hand, she hadn't given him his birthday present yet. The one that was too big for the car.

"Y'know, I'm leaving tomorrow." _I'm not sure I want to._

"I know." His arm tightened as he kept his eyes on the flickering screen. _I'd rather not talk about it._.

She fell silent, and they sat there with his arm around her and her thigh touching his. He was thinking about the book Maeve had given him., but the warmth of the woman next to him was distracting. Elle living across the country made it emotionally safe to be involved with her, but his feelings had become complex. They'd gotten even more complicated when she agreed to come here for his birthday. He wanted to be happy again, really happy. But he didn't know if it was the right time yet.

"Where are you?"

"What?"

He looked at her, and she was watching him. The movie was almost over. "You're a million miles away."

"Just thinking."

More silence. Spencer was so deep in thought that when Elle's hand began to finger-walk up the inside of his leg, it startled him. She was watching the end of the film, but she felt his thigh muscle tense up. She knew how to bring him back to her.

She massaged the inside of his thigh, a slow rub of the muscle beneath the skin. Spencer still had his arm around her. He pulled her in tighter when she kissed the side of his neck. And tipped his head to the side when she brushed the scar with the tip of her tongue. Her hand slipped higher, over the fabric of his pants. She was facing forward again. 

The palm of her hand cupped his groin, and a tendon appeared in the side of his neck, then flattened out. The credits were rolling, and he stammered a bit when he said, "You want me to change discs?"

Elle laughed, and she kissed his shoulder before replying, "Let it play. I'm sure you're wondering who's responsible for the lighting and cinematography." She was rubbing between his legs now, giving him a handjob through cloth. Spencer settled back against the couch, his thighs parting. She was right, he _did_ want to watch the credits.

He was getting hard inside his chinos, she could feel his cock stiffening under her touch. Her hand paused occasionally, a strategic delay. When he was nearly at full-mast, her fingers moved to the fly of his pants and started to tug down the zipper. His breath caught when she reached inside, then into his boxers to circle his shaft and taker it out. He looked at her in time to see her lick her fingers, and she gestured towards the television.

"Keep your eyes on the screen. Trust me, it makes it better."

Her moistened fingers wrapped around his dick again, and she began to pump while she watched him in profile. The tendon in his neck was visible again. She wanted to bite it. His breathing hitched when she changed her grip or altered her rhythm. But he didn't look at her.

Spencer's eyes kept trying to close because it felt so good, but he made them stay open. If he didn't pay attention to the credits, she might stop. His hips had begun to move, making small thrusts.

"Elle."

He had leaned back farther against the backrest of the couch, his arm dropping from her shoulders. He was hot and hard in her hand, and when she'd pumped and tugged him to full-mast, she leaned over and lowered her head into his lap. A bit of precum had gathered at the tip of his cock, and it was sharp on her tongue when she licked it away.

" _Elle_."

Spencer was startled, and his eyes opened because they'd closed against his will. His hand skittered over her shoulder, fingers looking for purchase. He wasn't crazy about fellatio, preferred to see his partner's face during intercourse. The emotional connection was just as important to him as the physicality. He felt her tongue again, and the list of names on the screen continued to scroll past.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to." She was kneeling now, crouched between his legs. She traced the vein on the underside of his shaft, then planted an almost prim kiss on the head. "Believe me, I _really_ want to." She looked up at him, almost doe-eyed. His hand was still on her shoulder, but it didn't push or try to lift her away from her self-designated task. Her pink tongue flicked out, and his teeth set together when it swirled over the spot she'd kissed. 

"Blow jobs get me hot." It was the truth, and she wanted to feel him in particular in her mouth. Spencer was probably not a head grabbed. He was too chivalrous for that. Elle gave him a gentle stroke, still making eye contact.

It felt good. Hell, it felt _great_. Reid nodded finally, a silent acquiescence. The brunette smiled up at him, and he stroked her cheek.

She started with the tip, wetting it with her tongue. She'd been quietly impressed by his size the first time they'd been intimate, and when she opened her mouth wider and took the head between her lips she tasted more precum on her tongue. Her hair fanned over his thighs. She took more of him into her mouth, and he sighed at the warm wetness of it as she started a slow suck. The credits had finished, and the screen had gone blank. When her head started to bob up and down, he tried not to lift his hips in response. The hand on her shoulder had started a slow massage. This was Elle, and Elle had never not given him what he wanted.

Elle could feel his tension, him resisting the urge to thrust, and the control she had over him right then was as hot as all hell. Especially considering that _she_ was the one on her knees. Her lips and tongue worked their way up and down Spencer's cock, coating it with saliva, and the hand not wrapped around the base of his shaft was on his hip, a soothing touch. His eyes were half-open as he looked down at her, watching the bulge in her cheek appear and disappear.

"Mmmm..."

The hum vibrated through him, and he tried to think about the odds of winning the lottery, the distance between the earth and the moon, the year of the first recorded Olympics, anything but her hot mouth wrapped around his cock. His hips were moving, shallow thrusts. The hand on her shoulder hadn't moved to the back of her neck or tangled into her hair, though. He really _wasn't_ a head grabber.

"Elle. Fuck, _Elle_..."

She'd thought the humming would undo him, and below her arousal she marveled at his self-control. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder, and the noise she made was simultaneously a hum and a moan that she felt in the soles of her feet. _Come in my mouth. I won't hold it against you._

Spencer finished with a sharp cry, and his grip dug into her shoulder. Tomorrow she was probably going to have finger marks there. The pulse of his orgasm took a while to subside, and he was spent when it was over. It was like being able to see again.

"God."

She finally lifted her head, and her cheeks were flushed an incredibly fetching pink. If she hadn't been horny before, she was now. His release was buzzing inside her , and she licked her lips. "Jesus, you've got a majestic cock."

He reached for her hand, and his mouth brushed against her knuckles when she gave it to him. He knew that look, that narrow expression she got when she was turned on. But he was going to need some recovery time first. His knees were a little wobbly when he got up, but he managed to make them lock.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

Under the spray, they were playful, and once the water was shut off they toweled each other dry. They'd almost forgotten that tomorrow, she was leaving. He watched her brush her teeth at the sink. She caught his eye in the mirror as she finished, turned to face hi. "What?"

"Nothing." _I don't want you to go._

They went into the bedroom, and she scooted close to him. His mouth tasted minty when he kissed her, and her banked arousal flared when his tongue slipped between her lips. The kiss was sweet and unhurried. He wanted to take his time with her.

"I...Elle, I..."

"I know, Spence."

Having been given adequate time to recuperate, he got an erection once the touching began in earnest, and she was warm and eager when he slid into her. He'd left the lamp on, and he could see her eyes when he did it.

" _Baby_..."

She'd never called him baby before, not even when he was holding her on the brink of orgasm, and he began to make love to her. Exquisitely, _painfully_ slow. He wanted to remember every kiss, every touch, every taste. In case he didn't see her for a while, or even never again. When the future was always one big question mark, you had to make the good things last.

Elle moved underneath Spencer, watching his face. Whether he was banging her like a screen door in a hurricane or giving her a slow screw, it was never the same way twice. And this was different too. Gentle, but the intensity in his face made her want to cry. It was as if he'd seen a comet. Maybe she should have let him finish his thought. 

_Sometimes I look in your eyes and I see what could be forever._

She finished before he did, and the clench of her cunt muscles caused him to spill into her. He felt a few seconds of panic when he realized they hadn't used anything, and then it subsided. If only because he trusted her to handle it later. He kissed her softly, and she ran her fingers through his hair. When he began to soften, he rolled off, but he didn't go far.She put her head on his chest, listened to his heartbeat even out. 

"I love you." 

She said it so softly that he barely heard her, and his arm went around her shoulders. His voice was just above a whisper when he responded, "I love you too." 

_Even if you leave._


End file.
